My Husband Saved me from a Man-eating Truck
by nickisacountry
Summary: Modern!AU Sebastian and his boyfriend, William were just on a road trip in America when they stumble upon a truck. To them, it seems like whoever is in the truck, if anyone is, needs help. So they go and see what they can do. (Based off of a certain Stephen King short story, if you know what it is then kudos to you! Also, happy Halloween. Yes. I know that it's October 8.)


I'm Sebastian Michaelis, and I almost died after a truck tried to eat me. Also, my arm was amputated by the one and only William T. Spears who is also my husband of two years, but I'll get to that part later. We were going to Virginia to visit an old friend (or at least my friend; Will doesn't know Bard that well), traveling from Philadelphia. The reason we were even in Philadelphia? Will wanted to attend PTHC (Philly Trans Health Conference). I just tagged along, not really knowing what the hell to do at first.

Anyway. That's enough talk about what we did back there. I was driving at the time, while Will was sleeping. He looks so bloody cute when he sleeps; I would have kissed him right there and then, but I was driving. The highway we were on had a surprisingly small amount of traffic. I've heard that there's usually a large amount of it in Maryland, but what I was thinking at the time was; Thank God there's no traffic, I'd die in this heat if there happened to be any! Which really should have been the least of my worries.

"Seb, what time is it?" Will asked, groggily. I grinned and pointed to the clock. "That's getting kind of old…" He muttered as he put his glasses on. See, I was drunk one night and he asked me what time it was. My drunk-ass wanted to see what I looked like in his glasses (though I'd tried them on multiple times before) and I forgot that he needed his glasses to see, so I told him to take a look at the goddamn clock. Then I tripped on Biggie (my cat) and fell flat on my face, which is probably the only reason why it's significant. Or at least that's what Will tells me happened.

I handed him his glasses and he slipped them on. "It's nine in the afternoon, by the way," I told him. "Just kidding, it's 1:20."

"You don't think that I know now that I actually have my glasses on..." He muttered. Then he kissed my cheek and grinned (he almost never grins).

"How dare you, William T. Spears. You just distracted the driver." I said. "Honestly, how dare I have feelings for a man that distracts the driver. As it says in the 12th commandment of Jesus Lord Christ, thou shalt not distracteth the driver." I laughed at my own joke and continued. "Thanks for the kiss, Will, you're the best."

"It surprises me that you even know what a commandment is." Will said. He looked out the window for a few seconds, and I guess he spotted the muddy-ass truck parked a little bit past the entrance ramp of some area of property and the blue Buick parked behind it-I'm guessing it was an abandoned rest stop- he opened his mouth. "Sebastian, you think we should see if whoever is over there needs some help?"

It's just an old muddy truck. Maybe a Ford, or Chevrolet? Whatever. I thought. I agreed, only because it was Will asking. "Sure, let's go check it out." I said. Mistake numéro un. I pulled into the area and parked behind the truck. "Let's go and see what's up with whoever's in there... if anyone is." I opened the door and got out of the car. As I jumped out, I smelled something. Blood. My nose is… strange, you could say. Some people believe that everyone is born with a gift. I guess you could say that mine is my sense of smell (although my expertise in bed could also be considered). It's quite ironic that Will can't smell anything.

"Will? I think that there's blood. Let me go check it out." I called out. Mistake numéro deux. There was blood and a man-eating truck but of course, I didn't know that.

"I'm gonna grab the ax." Will yelled. At the time, I thought he was just being over cautious. Also, let me explain why there was an ax in the car. I used to do yard work and after quitting, six years before the incident with the truck, I still had an ax in there as I forgot to take it out.

"Okay, but I don't think we'll need it," I said. I walked over to the truck. "Hello? Anyone there, are you in need of assistance?" The front door was wide open, though I couldn't see the back. The inside of the truck was muddy just as the outside was. On the wheel were some weird-ass prints- definitely didn't belong to human hands. There was some nasty-ass looking goo dripping from certain parts too. That was when I smelled that… that horrible stench. I stumbled back and my back hit the door. That was the final mistake, the last one, mistake numéro trois.

I was trying to get out of there because, goddamn, the bloody smell. It wasn't blood, it was some unrecognizable horrid odor. Then some horrid pain erupted in my hand, which had collided with the door and… it had not left the door. It was surrounded by the plastic in the door, right below the window but above the handle. I screamed in pain, as Will came running. I knew that my fingers, as well as most of my hand, was gone. I could see one of my fingers fall from the area in the door. The scarlet, gooey liquid was dripping from the plastic in the door. Shit!

Through the pain, I yelled at Will to cut my arm off with tears streaming down my face. It probably came out like "ARM! EAUGHH, CUT OFF! EhaAUHH!" Then I passed out. I later found out that Will listened to me, though he was sobbing the whole time. He swung the ax, dropped it, pushed me away from the truck and took off his shirt. After that, he wrapped the wound with it and called 911.

"SEB!" Will yelled as soon as I woke up. To be honest, it hurt my ear, but I was happy to see Will. I smiled a bit and tried to sit up, but I was unable to. "Thank God you didn't wake up two minutes later, I was just about to go outside and have a smoke." He smiled with tears falling down his eyes. "I thought you were going to die, I really did."

"I knew you could do it, Willy. You're a… you're a fine-ass doctor." I said and managed a smirk. He gripped the side of the bed and leaned in for a kiss, still crying happy tears.

"I love you, Sebastian."


End file.
